Solar Phoenix of Fairy Tail
by TekuyaVermilion654
Summary: Hey Guys and Girls, Tekky here, welcome back for another adventure of Family, Excitement and all out insanity, that's right, its a Fairy Tail story with some Harry Potter thrown in, I hope you all enjoy. I do not own Harry Potter or Fairy Tail. Super!Harry, OP!Harry, OP!Slayers, Tek Out.
1. Chapter 1: Master of Death

(Chamber of Secrets-Year 2379)

Harry stood in the centre of a ritual circle, he looked around the chamber and smiled "Got to go, I won't be coming back, what are you going to do? There is no one left" and he was right, the muggles had finally decided that the magical world had gotten away with too much and had shot nukes at all of the magical enclaves. Harry in an impressive feat of magic and desperation, had stopped the ley lines under Hogwarts from exploding and had saved the castle itself, by the radiation and explosions of the other ley lines had destroyed almost all other life on earth.

Harry looked at the orbs in his hands as he placed them with the others in his moleskin pouch, in each of those orbs were a magical creature or a house elf that he had bonded himself to, and because he had survived, they survived. Harry blinked as the embodiment of Hogwarts, the form of an 11 year old girl, appeared before him "Lord Hogwarts, may I bond myself to you as a Magical Guardian?".

Harry grinned, Magical Guardians were spirits that had chosen a magic user as worthy enough for them to protect "Of course you may, Lady Hogwarts, though you know we may not live through this" Lady Hogwarts tilted her head "I have faith Daddy, and please, we've been friends for years Daddy, its Cassie to you". Harry chuckled "Indeed Princess, go ahead then" Cassie nodded and entered Harry's magical core and bonded with it.

Harry grinned as he felt the connection, he then cut his hands with ritual knives and let the blood hit the ritual circle, he then began to chant in Latin " **Alligatus mortem, dimittis me alligatus magica, emittam furorem me, sicut in novissimo herede de magia, meque his exsolvite curis huius mundi mori** ". Magic swirled around Harry before he fell unconscious, he thoughts drifting in the peaceful darkness.

(Realm of Death)

Harry woke up feeling…strangely relieved, he looked around at the chambers he had found himself in, a woman walked into the chambers, she was 5''7 with Black hair and green eyes, her skin was pale like snow, she smiled at him "You are awake, _Master_ , finally, you have been asleep for about 5 hours". Harry blinked but then drawled out "Death, I presume" Death smiled "Aye, that would be me, master, but you can call me Hela, if you wish".

Harry sat up and placed his hand against his head "Five hours, you say, it feels like longer" Hela smiled "That is because of all of the connections in your magical core and its recent growth, you see, after you saved the ley lines under Hogwarts, all of the magic of the other ley lines barring the amount that was left to explode was drained into the ley lines under the castle, but as you were leaving, the magic realised that it would have nothing to channel through, so it joined you, your core now has all of that magic in it".

Harry looked at his core and blinked at how large and powerful it was, he looked at Hela before frowning "Cassie, are you alright?", Cassie Hogwarts appeared in front of him, she looked stronger than ever, she smiled sweetly at him "Of course Daddy, you saved me". Harry smiled before turning to Hela "What now?" Hela sighed "You were dealt a bad hand in Fate's design, you were not supposed to lose Sirius Black and as such I offer you a choice".

Harry stared at her "What choice?" Hela smiled "You can move onto the next life and be with those you have lost…or, you can go to another world, where you will have a family, friends, and new magic, to sweeten this deal, I will also allow you to take Sirius in Grim form as one of your companions, you will be able to communicate with him mentally". Harry tilted his head "Why?".

Hela sighed "You were dealt the wrong hand and manipulated by an old man and a fucked up snake thing, you deserve better, my master, and so I shall give you the option to have better, though you will be re-raised by a new parent and then transported through time to where you need to be, about 40 years afterwards, you will be able to join your new family" Harry though on it for a while and nodded "Fine, I'll do it".

Hela nodded and opened a portal "This will take you to your new parent, good luck, my master" Harry nodded and hugged Hela, who just blinked at him, he grinned cheekily before going through the portal. Hela just stared at the portal for a few minutes before chuckling "That cheeky master of mine, I'll get him back later, now I have to go and continue to torture Riddle" and with that she disappeared again.

(Pocket Dimension)

Harry blinked "Well, this is strange" he was stood in a cave with a hole in the ceiling allowing the sun to shine in, he then blinked at his voice, he looked down and realised that he was tiny, he had been de-aged to the age of five "What the hell?" and his voice was really high pitched…damnit Hela. Harry began to grumble under his breath when a voice entered his mind 'That wasn't a nice thing to say, young one' Harry looked around for the voice only to gasp as a Golden Phoenix the size of the Hungarian Horntail flashed in front of him.

Harry gaped at the Phoenix for a few minutes before speaking "Wh-who are you? And how are you so big? The only Phoenix I have ever seen was Fawkes, and he only grows to the size of a turkey" a feminine laugh echoed through his head as the Phoenix looked at him in amusement. 'Hello, Harry Potter, Master of Death, I am Solaris, the Queen of the Solar Phoenixes, and I am to be your new parent until you hit the age of 12, then you will be transported to the location that you are supposed to be".

Harry nodded "So, you are now my…Mother?" the Phoenix nodded "Yes, and you shall learn my unique magic, Solar Phoenix Slaying Magic, and due to me being the queen, you will be able to use Solar Phoenix King Mode" Harry gapped. Harry thought on it for a few moments before nodding with a smile, he looked up at Solaris "So when do we begin, Mother?" Solaris smiled "Right now" and for the next 7 years, Harry learned his new magic alongside some other rather useful magics that Solaris decided he needed.

Solaris sighed "Harry" the now 12 year old boy smiled up at her "Yes Mother" "You know what today is, don't you?" Harry's eyes widened before he sighed sadly "Yes Mother, I do" Solaris nodded "Now I am going to enter your magic core, that is where I will be staying until you have need off me, you'll always be able to talk to me, my son". Harry smiled with tears in his eyes "Thank you Mother" she nodded before shrinking and entering Harry's magical core, he was then re-aged to the age of 18 psychically before being teleported away.

(Tenrou Island-X744)

Harry landed on a beach and blinked "What the hell? Where am I?" a young feminine voice answered "Hello? How did you get here?" Harry turned around to see a young woman, she was about 12 years old, she had long wavy golden hair going down to her knees at the back, emerald eyes that seemed to sparkle, a long white dress and golden wing like objects that curled over her ears.

Harry shook his head when he realised that he was staring, he smiled "Hello, I am Harry Solaris, how do you do?" the girl blinked and tilted her head "You can actually see me? That shouldn't be possible" Harry tilted his head "How so?". Mavis coughed "Hello there, I am Mavis Vermilion, the first master of the Mage's guild Fairy Tail, I am a spirit that should only be visible to members of the Fairy Tail guild".

Harry frowned "Well, I can see how that would be disconcerting, given that this is my first time in this dimension, then again, it might be due to my magic" Mavis's eyes sparkled "Oh, oh, what magic do you use? Please, please tell me". Harry stared at her in bemusement before lifting his hand, a small sun appeared from a seal with a phoenix on it, Mavis's eyes continued to sparkle as she stared at it "Sun magic? No sun magic wouldn't allow you to see me".

She frowned and began to think "Solar magic is involved but that wouldn't allow you to see me, so it is an elemental based magic and solar is your element, now you had a seal with a bird on it, so I'd say a lost magic, maybe a slayer type?" she looked at him questioningly and he chuckled and nodded. Mavis nodded with a smile "So, going over the old books, you could be one of 6 types of slayers, you are not dragon, nor are you god, you could be colossus, I doubt you are demon but it is possible and then you could also be Phoenix".

Harry chuckled as she pouted at him "Which one are you?" Harry smiled "Well, I didn't know there were that many types of slayers, but for me, I am Harry Solaris, son of the Solar Phoenix Queen, Solaris" Mavis squealed "Oh my gosh, that is so cool, can you show me some of your moves?" Harry chuckled and began to give her some demonstrations thinking that this might not be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2: The S-Class Trails

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter or Fairy Tail, I also wish to add that I did take several ideas from different writers who have inspired me.**

* * *

(Tenrou Island-X784)

Harry grinned as he watched the boat stop a distance from the island "Seems like your guild is back Mavis" Mavis giggled "Yep, I wonder who had been chosen this year, who do you think will win?" Harry tilted his head "I want to put my money on Cana". Mavis chuckled "I figured you would say that, she has been here for the last five trails, maybe she will actually tell Gildarts this year" Harry chuckled "Here's hoping, plus she is really strong".

Mavis nodded and leaned against Harry, the person who had become her closest friend, she had told him all about her curse, her immortality, her body hidden under the guildhall and Zera's body hidden under the Tenrou tree, Harry had in turn, told her about his old dimension and his old life, he had introduced her to Dobby, Winky and Kreacher who were all astounded by her presence of kindness, she giggled remembering Dobby asking her if she was a fairy or an angel.

She scowled remembering what she had heard about Dumbledore, she wanted to Fairy Glitter the old meddling fool, she had also met Hela and Solaris, Harry's closest family bar the three house elves and the newly reborn Hedwig in her Phoenix form, Hela was quite bemused when Mavis had hugged her and thanked her for looking after Harry. Harry looked at her "And what are you giggling at? Little Fairy" Mavis grinned at the nickname "my first meeting with Hela, my Phoenix Knight".

Harry smiled fondly at that moment and grinned as he watched the groups of two enter the different caves, he stopped and stared at the pink haired one who declared that he would go down path E for Erza, Harry snorted before turning to Mavis who was giggling "Shall we watch path E?" Mavis nodded and Harry brought up the screen. Both laughed as Natsu's face faulted slightly when Gildarts was stood there instead of Erza, his grin came back at full force and he threw himself at Gildarts.

(Path E)

Natsu threw himself at Gildarts with a flaming fist " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** " Gildarts raised his hand to block the attack but was pushed back form the force of the attack, Happy just stared in awe, Natsu quickly twisted around and came down with a leg drop " **Fire Dragon's Crushing Jaw** " Gildarts raised his arm to block the attack, the ground splintered and cracked under the pressure, Natsu jumped backwards and inhaled " **Fire Dragon's Roar** " a giant torrent of fire shot towards Gildarts who grinned " **Crash** " the torrent turned into squares all the way to Natsu who gasped before disappearing.

Gildarts gasped in horror "Oh no, Natsu, damn it" Happy was openly crying "What did you do? You killed Natsu" a voice responded "Always be on guard Gildarts" they both looked up to see Natsu coming down in a pillar of flames " **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn** " Gildarts raised his arm again and the ground became a crater. Natsu quickly jumped out of it " **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Crimson Lotus, Exploding Flame Blade** ".

Natsu was instantly shrouded in flames and was shooting off like a javelin towards Gildarts who put his cloak in the way, there was a massive explosion, when it had faded, Natsu was stood several metres away from Gildarts whose cloak had massive burn holes in it, he was bruised "You have impressed me Natsu, you may pass". Natsu shook his head "No, I refuse, I will fight you properly, stop holding back" Gildarts sighed "If that is what you wish" he released his magical aura causing the island to shake.

Happy fell to his knees from the pressure before turning to Natsu expecting the same but was shock to see Natsu still on his feet, his eyes sharp and the magic not seeming to affect him at all, Gildarts was also surprised but hid it well. Natsu sighed but released his magic until it perfectly matched Gildarts' own, he grinned at Gildarts and rushed forwards, Gildarts did the same, the two clashed for several minutes before they both laid on the ground winded.

Gildarts looked at the young man next to him, he always knew that Natsu was hiding something but he didn't know what until now "You have old eyes, eyes that have seen the world, is there something you are not telling me Natsu?" Natsu sighed and looked up at the sky through the broken ceiling "After the trails, I'll tell you everything" Gildarts nodded "I'll hold you to that", Natsu sat up "Does this mean I lost?" Gildarts sat up "I already told you that you had passed, get out there and become an S-Class".

Natsu grinned "Will do old man, see you again soon" Natsu then grabbed Happy who was very confused before running out of the cave leaving a highly impressed and chuckling Gildarts "That kid is gonna go far". Natsu rushed out of the caves to see Gajeel and Levy sat down in front of Master Makarov, he went over and sat down looking bored, Happy just grinned and began to eat a fish as they waited.

(30 Minutes Later)

Makarov coughed getting all of their attention "now that you are all here, these are the results, Gray and Loke surpassed Mest and Wendy" Gray and Loke bumped fists "Cana and Lucy surpassed Freed and Bickslow" everyone stared at the two who grinned. "Levy and Gajeel found the pass of no aggression" Gajeel scowled and Levy grinned "Natsu and Happy surpassed Gildarts" everyone turned to Natsu with wide eyes, he just looked bored with the situation.

Makarov continued "Juvia and Lisanna lost to" he shivered "Her, the knight that doesn't know how to hold back" everyone shivered in both fear and pity "And Evergreen and Elfman faced off against Mirajane as they are not here" "WAIT" everyone turned to see a limping Elfman and Evergreen walk out of the cave. Makarov blinked "And Elman and Evergreen surpassed Mirajane, now the next challenge is to find the First Master's grave within the next 6 hours, good luck".

Natsu stood as the others ran off in random directions, Natsu felt a pull on his magic and a nostalgic grin appeared on his face as he walked back into the caves, Happy following, Makarov watched in shock 'how does he?' before quickly following. Natsu wandered through the caves until he came to the opening, he looked at the grave with the sword on it and grinned, he kneeled in front of it and poured some of his flames into the open flame in the grave.

He then looked down at the sword "Thank you for looking after it for me" he placed his hand on the sheath and smiled as he felt the rush of warm, familiar magic wash over him, a hand landed on his shoulder, he looked up to see Master Makarov looking at him with a mixture of shock, confusion and awe "How did you?" they both froze as they felt an extremely dark magic flare, Natsu growled "Later gramps, I need to go" Makarov nodded and Natsu rushed off with Happy, the sword in hand.

(With Elfman and Evergreen)

Both of the mages looked on in horror as the wave of black magic flew at them, suddenly something jumped over them with a sword in its hand, they instantly thought Erza until they saw the mop of pink hair 'Natsu?'. Natsu ignored the two behind him as he looked at the oncoming wave of death energy " **Sword Magic: Sword Skill Number 372, Absolute Negation** " he swung the sword at the wave and watched as the two magics cancelled each other out.

Natsu turned to the two mages and Happy "Go, I'll handle this guy" "Natsu?" Natsu glared "There is no time Elfman, that magic will kill you if it touches you, go" Elfman and Evergreen nodded and rushed off, Happy stared at Natsu who smiled "Don't worry buddy, I'll be back soon, go see Lisanna" Happy looked at the wizard in black before nodding "Good luck Natsu" and he flew off. Natsu turned around and stared at the wizard who smiled ta him with tears in his eyes "What are you doing here Zeref?".


	3. Chapter 3:Dragon, God and Phoenix

(Tenrou Island-X784-With Natsu)

Zeref cried a few tears as he smiled at Natsu "Hello Natsu" Natsu chuckled "Hello Zeref, how are you brother?" Zeref grinned but cried a few more tears when his magic began to build again, Natsu noticed and placed his hand against Zeref's head " **Seal Magic: Curse Seal 57, Curse of Contradictions** " the seal appeared on Zeref's head and he sighed "Finally, that should give me about 2 days reprieve from my curse, thank you".

Natsu nodded before both of them turned when they heard an explosion, Zeref sighed "You need to go Natsu, your friends need you" Natsu nodded and sheathed his sword "I'll see you later then Zeref, don't get caught" Zeref chuckled "I won't, don't get killed" Natsu snorted "as if" before rushing off towards the explosion, Zeref chuckled before walking off into the forest.

(With Harry and Mavis)

Harry tilted his head as he watched the boy, Natsu? Pick up the sword and use it to negate the death magic "Who are they?" Mavis giggled "They are Natsu and Zeref Dragneel" Harry looked back at the pink haired slayer "That is Natsu?" Mavis nodded, Harry was about to speak when they saw an explosion in the distance, Harry turned to Mavis who nodded, Harry was gone in a heartbeat.

(With Wendy-a few moments earlier)

Wendy sighed as she saw the group of dark wizards running towards her and the Exceeds, she looked at them "go warn the others, I'll deal with this lot" Carla shook her head "No Wendy, we are not just going to" Wendy's eyes narrowed "Carla, now is not the time to argue" she let herself remember, the blood, the battles, a savage grin spread across her face "WENDY!" Wendy looked at the three Exceeds who were looking at her in shock.

"Carla" Wendy sighed, when she remembered the battles, her instincts must have reactivated, she looked at the Exceeds "I'll explain later, just do as I say" they looked at each other for a moment before Carla sighed "Good luck Wendy, stay safe" Wendy nodded and turned around as the Exceeds flew off, she released her killer intent causing all of the mages to stop in their paths "Leave or die".

The mages laughed cockily as they rushed forward only for the first few to be taken down by razor sharp blades of wind, Wendy continued to throw them until all of the men were either dying or incapacitated. A loud, obnoxious voice call out "Well, isn't this a surprise" Wendy looked at the new comer, he had long blonde spikey hair and glowing red eyes, Wendy felt his magic and frowned at the familiar feeling.

"Get off our island, I am in no mood to play with you" the man laughed maniacally "That's not gonna happen, we came here to clip the wings of fairies" he breathed in " **Fire God's Bellow** " Wendy stared at the attack in a bit of shock as it flew at her. Just before it hit, Wendy felt arms wrap around her and pull her out of the way, the attack went flying past her and her 'saviour, she looked up at see a man with emerald eyes and midnight hair.

The man placed her to the side "One moment please" his scent was a lot like the Dragon Slayers and the God Slayer in front of her, but it was still different, she couldn't place it, the man cracked his neck before turning to the god slayer "So, you like to attack little girls do you? She may be powerful but she is still a little girl". The Harry looked at Wendy again before turning back to the God Slayer "And who are you?" Harry shrugged "A resident of the island, you disturbed the Trails that I was watching".

Wendy watched in awe as this person dismissed the God Slayer like he was nothing, she instantly felt the air dry and she breathed it in, she turned to see Natsu who was watching the other two "Natsu" "You let it out" she froze as her blood turned to ice "I…" "Just be careful, you know how you are when you lose control" Wendy nodded and ran off after the Exceeds, Natsu walked forwards "So who are you?".

Harry looked at him before turning back to the other guy who was laughing "Me? I'm Zancrow of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, member of Grimoire Heart" Natsu nodded and turned to Harry "And you?" Harry looked at him out of the corner of his eye "Harry, I have been living on this island for a few years". Natsu nodded, if this boy had been living on Tenrou for a few years then he had seen the S-Class trials and hadn't attacked Fairy Tail, that was as good as being an ally at the moment to Natsu.

"Can you fight?" Harry nodded "Good, I want you to" " **God Slayer Secret Art: Divine Flames, Voice of the Gods** " they two looked at the giant attack as it hit where they were, all three were blown of the cliff side. Harry quickly teleported to Natsu, grabbed him and teleported to the ground, Natsu noticed Master Makarov on the ground injured "GRAMPS", he rushed over "N-Natsu" Harry glared at the God Slayer who landed near them "Ah, so Master Hades is done with the old fool then?".

Natsu growled "Who is this Master Hades?" Makarov spoke up "He used to be known as Precht, he was the second master of Fairy Tail" Natsu started to shake in rage, Zancrow took it as fear "And now the little dragon shakes in fear, it's not surprising" "Fear?" Natsu looked up, his eyes burning "No, I am not afraid, I'm just mad" Zancrow rushed him only to be knocked back, growling, he shot of a blast at Makarov, who couldn't defend himself at this point.

Natsu turned and watched in horror "MASTER" Harry jumped in the way of the attack, he inhaled and everyone looked in shock " **Solar Phoenix Screech** " a torrent of golden flames tore through the black flames and smashed into Zancrow who went flying backwards, Harry growled "No one attacks the defenceless whilst I am here". Natsu turned to him "You're a slayer too?" Harry nodded "Harry Solaris, Son of the Phoenix Queen of the Sun".

Zancrow came back over "So, you think you are clever, eh?" Harry rubbed his nails against his shirt "Compared to you, doesn't really take much" Natsu snorted as Zancrow growled "DON'T TAKE THAT ATTITUDE WITH ME, _BOY_!" Harry froze before looking down, his bangs covering his eyes " _What_ , did you call me?" Harry started to shake and Zancrow smirked "Well, I think I have found your weakness, _Boy_ " Harry magic flared for a second before returning to normal.

Harry chuckled darkly "Call me, boy, one more time" Zancrow hesitated because of the immense power Harry had given off for that one second before he gained his bravado back "Of course, _Bo_ …" before Zancrow could finish the word Harry was at his face " **Solar Phoenix's Sunbreaker Hammer** " his hand formed into a hammer made of plasma and he smashed it into Zancrow who ended up soaring backwards.

Before he could react Harry appeared above him with his hands clamped together " **Solar Phoenix's Solar Flare Hammer** " his hands glowed as brightly as the sun as he brought them down on Zancrow who crashed into the ground creating a crater. Harry warped himself back over to Natsu, he grinned sheepishly "Sorry about that, I lost control of my emotions for a minute there".

Natsu chuckled "No worries mate, as a Slayer you have access to the power of emotions, it means that the more emotional you get, the more powerful your attacks become" Harry blinked "Huh, well isn't that nifty as crap, if I'd have known about that earlier…oh well, thanks for the info…" "Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, son of the Fire Dragon King, Igneel". " **Flame God's Last Supper** " Natsu was consumed by a ball of black flames.

Before Harry could react, Makarov who had woken up, expanded his hand and grabbed hold of Zancrow who set himself alight "So, let's see what gives first, your hand, me or the brat" he began to laugh like a maniac until they hear the sound of gulping and swallowing. All three turned to see Natsu happily eating the flames "WHAT! That shouldn't be possible, a dragon can't eat a **God's** flames".

Natsu wiped his mouth "Thanks for the meal, I find it funny that you put so much emphasis on the fact that these are a god's flames but to be fair, they are stronger than a normal fire dragon's flames but otherwise they are completely outmatched, hell you've already been burnt by flames stronger than your own today, the flames of the sun, burning plasma".

Natsu nodded at Harry and Zancrow placed his hand over the burn on his chest, Natsu nodded then continued "Now, if you were a first generation God Slayer, you might not have been burned that badly but as you got you power from a Lacrima, you can't get much more powerful without a serious amount of work, now would you like to see the strongest flames in the world?". Everyone else nodded, extremely curious, Natsu lifted his hand and a unique flame that was a mix of dark orange, Blood Red and Dark Blue appeared "This is the flame of consumption, it is the mix of the flames of chaos and the flames of hell".

Everyone's eyes widened "The destructive power of this flame is beyond comprehension, and if a person who wasn't born with this power absorbs it, they will die, it will kill them, now" he pointed his hand at Zancrow who's eyes widened "Perish" a pillar of those flames appeared where Zancrow stood causing him to be enveloped, he screamed once before disappearing into the pillar, when it dissipated, there was nothing but a scorch mark where the pillar was, Natsu lowered his hand.

Makarov stared at where Zancrow stood "N-Natsu, what?" Natsu shook his head "Not now Gramps, I'll explain later, first we need to get to Wendy, then we find everyone else, then I crush Hades" Natsu turned to Harry "Are you coming with us?" Harry nodded, he looked at Makarov before pointing at him " **Wingardium Leviosa** " Makarov began to levitate " **Supernatet** " Makarov stopped raising and stayed perfectly still in the air " **S** **equitur** " Harry began to move and Makarov floated after him.


	4. Chapter 4: Dragon & Phoenix vs Gravity

(Tenrou Island-X784)

Wendy was sat with the three Exceeds waiting for Natsu, Carla looked at her "Wendy, what was that?" Wendy bit her lip "I am not the Sky Dragon Slayer, I am the Sky Dragon" Happy blinked "but you always talk about your childhood with Grandeeney" Wendy chuckled "That is because I did have that childhood, after my life as a dragon, you see 400 years ago, the dragons were in the middle of a civil war, some of us took in humans and made them into slayers, but a dragon that coats themselves in human blood will eventually become a human after death".

Lily blinked "So, you were reborn as Wendy Marvell, but your powers are based on healing, so why were you fighting?" Wendy smiled sadly remembering the war "I was a front line healer but after several raids I decided that if I was to survive, I needed to be as ruthless and devastating as my enemies, and when I allowed my instincts to take over earlier". Carla's eyes widened in realisation "Your magic remembered and you were back in the war mode" Wendy nodded then looked to the side to see Natsu, the guy from before and a floating Makarov walk into the area.

"Natsu-Nii" Natsu grinned at her "Wendy, Gramps needs medical assistance" Wendy nodded and watched with wide eyes as the boy from before lowered his arm and in turn Makarov lowered to the ground "What…no, no time for that" he quickly got to healing Makarov as Harry looked at the cats "Well, flying, talking, multicoloured cats, not the strangest thing I have seen".

Natsu chuckled "We need to find more of our group, is there anything you can do?" Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before holding out his hand " **Expecto Patronum** " a shining silver phoenix that filled them all with a sense of warmth appeared "Go and find others with the same symbol on them as these people, then report back" the phoenix nodded before flying off, Harry turned to Natsu "it should only take a max of 10 minutes to find someone".

Natsu chuckled before turning to the others "Carla, Happy, Lily and Wendy, meet Harry Solaris, he has been living on Tenrou for a few years and has decided to help us out, Harry meet Happy, Carla and Lily, they are Exceeds, and I believe you have already met Wendy". Harry nodded at the three Exceeds before turning to Wendy "Yes I have, nice to see you again, sorry about grabbing you earlier" Wendy shook her head "No problems, you got me out of a jam".

Harry nodded, Carla spoke "Why can't I see you?" Harry turned to her before his eyes glowed, he blinked "You are Clairvoyant" Carla nodded, Harry cursed in Parseltongue "That means I have a choice to make, likely between good and evil" the three Exceeds looked at him wearily before Natsu laughed "You, evil, you are a Phoenix of the sun, that's as good as you get bar possibly a fairy phoenix" Harry snorted "So true, at one point I was prophesised by the local paper to be the next 'Leader of Light'" Harry snarked sarcastically with jazz hands as Natsu chuckled.

The phoenix flew back to him and Harry grinned "This way, apparently she found a blonde chick fighting" Harry pointed in a direction and Natsu nodded, he quickly picked up Master Makarov and placed him on his back, before the 6 of them ran off in that direction. They burst into a clearing to see a Blonde getting stamped on by a fat chalk white guy, Harry and Natsu both growled and rushed at him " **Fire Dragon's** " " **Solar Phoenix's** " both of their seals appeared on their hands " **Iron Fist** " " **Sunbreaker Hammer** ".

The two attacks hit the large man sending him flying across the island, Harry knelt down next to the girl and held out his hands and sighed " **Solar Phoenix's Passive Healing split** " A flow of energy flowed from Harry into the blonde whose wounds started to heal. Harry fell backwards and began panting, they rushed over "Harry, what's up?" Harry chuckled "I am an aggression based Phoenix, so healing spells take more out of me than they should but I didn't want Wendy tiring herself out".

The blonde opened her eyes and looked over at Natsu, with Master Makarov on his back, Wendy, the three exceeds and a boy she had never seen before "Natsu?" Natsu turned to her "Lucy, are you alright?" Lucy looked down at herself and saw her injuries healing "yes but I think I need to thank Wendy for healing me" Wendy shook her head "It wasn't me this time Lucy, it was Harry here" Lucy looked at the boy who waved at her "Hi *Breathes in* Harry Solaris *Pants* at your service".

Harry shook his head before getting up carefully "We need to keep moving, I sense other fights further this way" he said pointing in a direction, Natsu nodded as Lucy and Wendy stood up, they all ran in that direction until they came up to a man who was causing the rain that had just started to pour directly onto him "What?" "Can you fly? No, then fall" the man slammed his hand down causing Gravity to amplify on the area causing it to look like a meteor had hit.

Harry and Natsu were the only ones not on their knees, Harry quickly moved Makarov off of Natsu's back and over to Wendy before turning to the man "What is it you want here?" "Where is the grave of Mavis Vermilion?" Natsu's eyes narrowed "Why?" "Fair Glitter, the spell that vanquishes whatever the caster desires, I must have it, you two know where it is" Harry shrugged and Natsu growled "Why does that matter to you?" "I will have it, tell me".

Both of the slayers looked at each other before turning back to him "No" the man began to force more gravity magic on them, Harry growled and waved his hand over Lucy, Wendy, Makarov and the Exceeds who were all lying on the ground in pain " **C** **ontra** **G** **ravitatis** **M** **agicae** " the lot of them felt none of the gravity on them anymore. Both of the slayers rushed forwards in a second causing the man to gasp as they appeared in front of him " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** " " **Solar Phoenix's Blazing Talons** ".

Both attacks hit the man causing him to fly backwards, he looked at Harry strangely "I do not know of you, but" he looked at Natsu "You are the one Master Hades warned me about" Natsu looked bored "Oh? And what did he say about me?" "That your power far exceeds Makarov, that you have the power of the gods" everyone looked at Natsu whose eyes had narrows, he turned to Wendy "Wendy, take them and go, me and harry will handle this idiot" Wendy bit her lip and nodded.

She picked up the master and looked at Lucy "We have to go" "We can't just" "Lucy, we'd only be in their way right now, let's go find the others and get some help" Lucy sighed and nodded as she, Wendy, the master and the Exceeds and rushed out of the area, that Harry had repaired for them. Natsu turned to Harry "You ready?" Harry smirked "I was born ready, let's kick this guy's ass" the two jumped at the man who grinned maniacally.

(Fairy Tail basecamp-Tenrou Island)

Lisanna growled at the obnoxious man in front of her "What do you want?" the man was about to open his mouth when another spoke for him "Do not ask them that, their ideals are foolish and selfish, they will only waste your time, everyone turned to see Wendy, placed the master down, she growled "I didn't think I'd have to use this" she pull a small vial out of her pocket and handed it to Levy "Give all of the injured one drop each".

Rustyrose growled "Who are you to call our ideals foolish" Wendy walked forwards "Everyone get behind me, I'll take this fool" everyone began to object until Wendy growled "DO WHAT I SAY" they all looked shocked. Wendy turned to Rustyrose.

She began to speak "Now, I have a few bones to pick with you, first, attacking this island was a horrible mistake" her eyes became more Dragonic "Second, your obnoxious face really pisses me off" the wind picked up and swirled around her. "And finally, attacking my family means that you signed your own death warrant" a massive aura of killer intent flowed from Wendy.

Gajeel spoke "Marvell, be careful about his magic, it is a strange one" Wendy nodded "Noted" Lily looked between the two slayers as Wendy began to walk forwards, Rustyrose looked at her wearily before sending the monster that he had summoned at her, everyone looked on in terror as it rush at Wendy, only to stop. Everyone stared as it split in half and fell to the ground, Wendy looked at it with a bored expression before looking at Rustyrose who was sweating "Is that the best you can do?".


	5. Chapter 5: Never piss off a Dragon

(Tenrou Island-Fairy Tail Basecamp-X784)

After a few hit, Rustyrose fell to his knee, he had cuts along his body "You really are persistent" Wendy went for another hit when she felt her energy drained, she fell to her knees as did all of the Fairy Tail members, she looked to the side and to her horror, the Tenrou Tree had been destroyed. Rustyrose laughed "Darkstar Sword" his hand became a purple claw as he rushed at Lisanna, Lisanna closed her eyes only to fell herself pushed out of the way.

She opened her eyes to see a young man with Black hair and emerald green eyes looking down at the claw in his chest "HARRYYYYY!" everyone turned to Natsu who was staring at the wound in horror, his face then became angry, he rushed over and ripped the claw from Harry who fell backward "Hold on Harry, let me fished this asshole" he threw Rustyrose away from everyone else "You Fairies keep on popping up like flies, but at least I got one of you".

Natsu growled and held out his hand as the air began to dry quickly "For your crime, you will perish" the same flames as before erupted from his hand and consumed Rustyrose, he only had chance to scream before he became nothing, Natsu quickly turned around and rushed over to Harry who was gargling on blood "Harry, you idiot" Harry chuckled "Don't worry Natsu" he spat out some blood to the side "I am a Phoenix Slayer, I need you to bath my body in a flame that matches" he spat out some more "The power of my own".

Natsu's eyes widened in realisation as he summoned only the dark red and orange flames, he quickly reduced Harry to ashes, everyone stared in horror "Natsu, what did you do" Natsu shook his head "What he would have done if he was able, he is a Phoenix Slayer, he can". Everyone stopped and looked at the pile of ash as it glowed, it quickly formed into Harry again and he gasped for air, he looked at Natsu "Thanks" Natsu nodded "No problem".

Everyone just blinked at Harry slowly stood up, all of his injuries had disappeared as had the top half of his clothing, revealing scars, lots of scars, Harry breathed in and out a few times before waving his hand over himself, causing an emerald green t-shirt with a Golden Phoenix on it to appear on him. He nodded at Natsu who grinned, Natsu turned to the rest of them "Now, I am going after their master, Gajeel stay here, you are injured and if anyone tries to go after the others, you are their defence".

Gajeel grunted by nodded "Wendy, you, Lucy and the Exceeds are with me" Wendy nodded, Lucy blinked "Why am I coming?" "Because you are my partner" Lucy rolled her eyes but smiled, Natsu turned to Harry "Are you coming with me? Or staying here to rest?". Harry smiled "Natsu, I need to come, remember, my choice has to be made, and it will likely be at the battle" Natsu nodded and began to run towards Hades, the others followed.

(Tenrou Island-Hades Ship)

Natsu, Harry, Lucy, Wendy and the Exceeds stopped in front of the ship as Erza and Gray rushed over to them "What are you doing here? And who is this?" Natsu looked at Erza "Same as you and this is Harry, he is an Ally that I have picked up" Harry nodded at the two of them before staring at the old man who stood at the deck of the ship "So, my guild has failed, fine, the battle of Fairies and Demons continues here, third's guild" and with that he walked into the ship.

Natsu turned to the Exceeds "Go into the ship, find the power source and destroy it" the Exceeds nodded and flew off as Gray slammed his hands down " **Ice Make: Stairs** " a set of stairs formed from ice leading up to the ship, the group ran up it, Natsu reached the top first and rushed at Hades "If you want to live, use your full power, **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** " " **Pentagram Swords** " " **Ice Make: Cannon** " " **Sky Dragon Roar** " " **Gate of the Scorpion: Scorpio, Sandbuster** " " **Solar Phoenix Screech** " the attacks all hit but Natsu and Harry both stared at were the attacks landed.

Hades walked out of the smoke without a scratch, Lucy, Erza and Gray all shook their head in disbelief, Natsu stepped forwards "Are we done with the workout yet?" Hades chuckled "Indeed" Natsu yawned "I knew you wouldn't feel those attacks" Hades shook his head and looked at the others "I am Master Hades of Grimoire Heart but I am also known as Master Precht, the second Guild master of Fairy Tail, though Fairy Tail wouldn't exist without that man there".

Hades pointed at Natsu causing everyone to look at him "Isn't that right, Master of Mavis Vermilion, Dragon King Dragneel, hell, you even have your sword with you" everyone looked at the sword and Erza gasped "That is the sword of the first master, why do you have it Natsu?". Hades chuckled "That isn't Mavis's sword, Mavis can't wield a sword" Natsu growled "Let's go" he rushed at Hades who threw attacks at him, Natsu took one and was thrown back but Wendy took over slashing wind at Hades, causing a large cut on his chest.

Hades looked at her "You're like Dragneel" the two dragons continued to attack him until Wendy was floating with Natsu behind her, his fist backed up, Hades chuckled "Sacrificing one of your own, not like" he stopped as Wendy smirked, the fist went through her stomach and hit Hades sending him flying back, the fist was pulled out and her stomach reformed "I can change parts of my body into my element.

Hades chuckled "I overestimated myself if I thought I could fight one dragon, let alone two" Natsu scoffed "I told you to use your full power if you wanted to survive" Hades nodded "Indeed, you and I are not so different" Natsu scowled "How so?" "We both search for the one true magic" Natsu sighed "I do not any longer, it is a path that is dangerous" Hades sighed sadly "A shame but I do apologise for using such underhanded tactics".

Two runes appeared under Wendy and Natsu causing them to fall to one knee "You just drained our magic" Hades nodded before turning to Harry "And who are you? You are not a Fairy Tail member" Harry chuckled "No, I'm not, my name is Harry Solaris, I have been living on Tenrou Island for the last few years". Everyone looked at him "I see, then I implore you, join Grimoire Heart, you will become more powerful than you have ever dreamed, the fairies are finished, you can show off your power without being feared in the primordial magic world".


	6. Chapter 6:Fairies & a Phoenix vs a Devil

(Tenrou Island-Hades Ship-X784)

Everyone stared ta Harry as he closed his eyes 'my path? My path is true, my path is Fairy Tail, my path is with Mavis, my path is by my friends' Harry opened his eyes which were glowing, he looked at everyone and smirked ass Natsu nodded at him. Harry began to walk forwards towards Hades "Now, your offer, it is really temping and I have to say" everyone stopped, except Natsu who continued to grin, knowing what was coming "Thanks but no thanks".

Harry appeared in Hades face with his hands clamped together to his left " **Solar Phoenix's** " Hades eyes widened **"Solar Flare Hammer** " he slammed his now glowing hands into Hades' face sending him flying backwards, Harry then smirked " **Solar Phoenix's Flash Teleport** " he became a flash of flames before appearing next to Natsu, he held out his hand which was lit with burning plasma, he fired it at the wall causing it to explode, he pointed at the flames "Eat, Dragon King".

Natsu sucked up the flames as Wendy sucked up some of the air in the room, Harry held out his hand for Natsu who grabbed it, Harry hauled him up and Natsu placed a hand on his shoulder "I never doubted you" Harry nodded "I know, let us show this devil why the sky belongs to Dragons, Fairies and Phoenixes". Natsu nodded before looking at Wendy "Are you ready?" Wendy nodded as she, Harry and Natsu inhaled " **Sky Dragon** " " **Solar Phoenix** " " **Fire Dragon** " " **ROAR!** " " **SCREECH!** " " **ROAR!** ".

The three breath attacks formed together and slammed into Hades who was thrown back against the wall, the three slayers then quickly ran to their friend's sides, Harry grabbed Erza and brought her to her feet "Sorry for doubting you" Harry waved off the apology "To be fair, you don't know me" "Yes, but Natsu and Wendy trust you, so I should have to" Harry shook his head "Don't worry about it, we have a fight to win" Erza grinned and summoned a sword only to stop in shock as Harry was dragged away from her attached to a chain, he was then slammed all over the room.

Hades laughed "This is what you get for defying me" Harry turned in mid-air and grabbed the chain shattering it, he landed on one knee and smirked at Hades "Bitch please, I was tortured at the age of 14 by the worst torture curse around, you have nothing on that guy". Hades growled and summoned the Amaterasu formula spell around Harry, it slammed down on him causing an explosion.

He then started tossing the Fairy Tail members around like ragdolls until Natsu landed at his feet "Do Fairies have tails…the everlasting question and quest to find out, Mavis left the guild to me, I then gave it to Makarov but that was a mistake" Natsu coughed "No, that was by far the smartest thing you have done up to now, a guild that can't change can only die, Mavis would be ashamed of this guild if you had stayed in charge" he screamed at Hades who started firing magic bullets at him.

"Natsu" "Stop" "Leave him alone" "Natsu-Nii" "Get the fuck off him" Hades started forming a large ball of magic on the edge of his finger, he pointed it at Natsu "Goodbye Dragneel" he fired it only for it to be hit by a giant bolt of lightning, from the bolt stood a bulky man with blonde hair and a lightning bolt scar. Natsu grinned "Laxus" Laxus turned to him "Natsu, you look like shit" Natsu chuckled "Thanks for pointing that out, captain Obvious" Laxus chuckled as he looked over everyone, stopping at both Wendy and Harry.

Erza spoke "Laxus, what are you doing here?" Laxus chuckled "I came here to pay respect to the First master, I was a member of Fairy Tail you know" Erza smiled "But then I heard that the second had forsaken her, pay some damn respect" Laxus shouted at Hades, Hades rubbed his face "To think that the brat still has these kind of relatives". He was about to speak when Laxus punched him with a lightning coated fist sending him flying backwards, the two continued to brawl like this for a while before Laxus was hit by the same Spell Harry was.

Laxus continued to fight for a few minutes before Hades started to overpower him, Harry then shoulder barged Hades away and grinned at Laxus "Open up Dragon Slayer, **F** **ulmen** " a bolt of lightning flew from Harry's hand as Laxus eat it and stood "Thanks, the names Laxus, Laxus Dreyer" Harry smirked "Harry, Harry Solaris". The two jumped at Hades and began to brawl with him again until Harry was hit by another Amaterasu formula spell.

Laxus fell to one knee as Harry was thrown across the room, Lucy mumbled about the Amaterasu formula spell that had hit Laxus earlier, Laxus chuckled "Damn, I guess I still have a lot to learn if there are still monsters like you out in the world" Hades smiled "Glad to see that I was able to teach you one last thing Laxus, now disappear" he started charging up the attack he intended to use on Natsu "Laxus" "Get out of there".

"I know I am not a member of Fairy Tail anymore" the attack was fired "But I still can get some revenge right?" Natsu looked at him desperately "Of course you can Laxus, you are a Slayer like us, now get up" Laxus slammed down on the ground sending Lightning to an unlikely source as he was hit by the attack. He went flying backwards "LAXUS" as he hit the ground he mumbled "I leave everything up to you know Natsu" before he fell unconscious.

Natsu began to eat the lightning flowing around him until he had eaten it all, he burped causing everyone to look at him "Thanks for the meal, Laxus" he summoned an aura of fire around himself and everyone watched in awe as Lightning flew around and in that aura. Natsu looked at Hades "Now, _Boy_ , you will feel every bit of pain you and your guild rats have put Fairy Tail through, tenfold" he appeared by Hades.

" **Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer** " he slammed his clamped hands onto Hades Head causing an explosion of fire with an electric aftershock, he then summoned a ball of fire and lightning " **Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame** " he threw the ball at Hades sending him flying backwards again. Hades summoned his chains and wrapped them around Natsu's hands "Try attacking me with your hands tied, Natsu growled and then smashed the chains "WHAT!" Natsu then began to inhale causing the ship to shake.

" **Lightning Flame Dragon's ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!** " the twin elemental roar was 7x the size of his normal roar and it ripped across the ship until it hit Hades, he was forced back by it, as was everyone else, until it hit the wall, it tore through the wall and continued to go for over 50 miles, everyone held their hands over their ears. As the attack stopped Natsu stared at the twitching Hades before turning and helping his friends get back on their feet.

Natsu turned around as Hades stood "That was very impressive Dragneel, I didn't know you had that kind of power, now to show you my own" he tore off his eyepatch "Devil's eye activate" the area became purple and massive amounts of magical energy began to pour off of Hades, the rubble turned to devils that were blue and red "The abyss of magic" a dark chuckling erupted from Harry causing everyone to look at him, he stood up still chuckling, he summoned an aura of light causing all of the devils to shatter again.

He then looked at Hades "You want to see true darkness, true evil, I may be a Phoenix of the Sun but I have a dark side, a side I don't show, now feel my darkness" he held out his hand to the side " **Death Creation Magic, Death make: Basilisk Familiar** " the air turned cold and dark as a giant snake made of black energy formed and circled around Harry, Hades stepped back in fear "What…What is this magic?" Harry tilted his head "This is the magic of Death and she is not happy with you, Natsu, finish this".

Everyone turned to Natsu who nodded at Harry, he then looked at Hades with pity "The path of the One Magic, I lied when I said that I stopped looking" his eyes seemed to age beyond belief "Obviously Mavis's teachings never got through your thick skull, the one magic is in all living things, it surrounds up". Hades growled "That is something I no longer believe in" Natsu scoffed before blue magical energy flew from everything to a spot in front of him.

Hades gasped "What are you doing?" "testing a theory, you have your one magic and I have mine, let's see whose is stronger, Harry, can I take your Basilisk?" Harry grinned "go ahead Natsu" Natsu nodded and everyone watched as the Giant Snake turned into the same blue magical energy as everything else and flew over to Natsu, it all stopped in front of him and formed into a tiny glowing ball, Natsu then eat it.

His power skyrocketed as Hades re-summoned his devils, the devils attacked only to form into blue magical energy which was the absorbed by Natsu, he held his hand in a strange position "I thank you again Laxus for this power" he then looked at Hades "Now feel the wrath of Fairy Tail" a giant dragon made of fire and lightning flew down from the heavens above and crashed down onto Hades, Hades fell to the ground before standing back up "You haven't beaten me yet".

Natsu sighed "I was going to kill you, but you aren't even worth it, you are just so pathetic" he turned and walked over to his friends, Hades growled "Don't turn away from me Dragneel" he went to attack only to feel extremely weaken "My heart, what did you" before collapsing to the ground. Natsu grinned at his friends before collapsing "Natsu" Natsu groaned "I think I made a misstate using that technique" "What do you mean?".

"The technique draws all magic from the area into myself before releasing it all as a devastating attack, right now, I can't move a muscle" Gray laughed "Oh come on, you were so badass a second ago, you are so lame" Natsu on reflex flew up and punched Gray before laying back down again. Gray staggered "What the hell man, I thought you could move" Natsu scoffed "I'll always have energy to kick your ass stripper" everyone began to laugh.


	7. Chapter 7:Fairies & Phoenix vs a Dragon

(Tenrou Island-Fairy Tail Basecamp-an hour later)

Natsu sat up after being punched by Makarov and scratched the back of his head "What do you need Master?" Makarov looked at him before looking at Harry "First things first, who is this young man?" Harry grinned "Hi, I'm Harry Solaris, and I have been living on Tenrou for several years now, I have watched your S-Class trials and I must say, Fairy Tail seems to be quite the impressive guild".

Makarov blinked "How has no one ever found you?" Harry chuckled before waving over himself " **Invisibilitatem, et odor tacet** " Harry disappeared from view, the slayers couldn't hear or smell him either, he then cancelled it all, he smiled "I can be invisible if I want to be". Makarov blinked "Well, young man, do you want to join Fairy Tail?" Harry tilted his head for a moment before sighing "Sure, I have been trying to think of a reason not to and I haven't been able to".

Makarov nodded before turning back to Natsu "Now, what were those flames about earlier?" Natsu summoned his chaotic hell flames "these are the flames of consumption, a mixture of the flames of hell and the flames of chaos, those two on their own are extremely powerful and can burn through magic itself but this can burn through anything" everyone stared at the unique flame in awe "You have to be born with this magic to use it though".

Gray blinked "So, are you the dragon king?" everyone looked at Gray for a second before turning to Natsu, Natsu sighed and looked at Wendy, Gajeel and Harry who all nodded, he then looked back at everyone else "Yes, I am". "EHHH" "I was fighting in the Dragon War 400 years ago, I was the dragon king" Carla spoke up "What is your relationship with Wendy?" everyone looked at Wendy then shivered due to the cold look on her face.

Natsu chuckled "Calm it Marvell" Wendy smiled at him "Wendy and Gajeel both were dragons under my command, they both served me and were some of my closest friends back in the dragon wars". Natsu turned to Harry "That magic you used earlier, that was death magic, you are much older than you seem aren't you?" Harry chuckled sheepishly "Aye, I have been living on Tenrou for 40 years before that I spent 7 years in a pocket dimension and before that, I spent nearly 400 years alive in another dimension before coming here, so I am about 447 years old".

Everyone stared at him in shock until Natsu began to chuckle "Fair enough, to be fair, you are only about teen years to a dragon, I myself am over 1000 years old" Harry grinned "Indeed, so old timer, how do I scale on the dragon power spectrum?" Natsu burst into laughter "Cheeky brat and to be fair Harry, you are actually at the level of a noble to king dragon at this point, so you are bloody powerful" Harry chuckled "Well, I am Death's current champion in this world and as I said earlier to Hades, she isn't happy".

Natsu looked at him curiously "So she is an actual being?" Harry nodded "Aye, she greeted me on the last day in my original dimension" Natsu nodded "That is kinda cool, what did you do to become her champion?". Harry shrugged "I accidentally became immortal" people were about to ask when the slayers all heard a roar, they all jumped to their feet and looked around, Erza spoke "What is it?".

Harry and the other slayers looked up "A dragon" everyone looked up to see a giant mass of black and blue, it was massive, it was at least 70 meters long and 35 meters wide, it had a wing span of 250 meters along, it was a massive black dragon. "Acnologia" everyone turned to Makarov "The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, everyone, we need to run" Natsu nodded and the lot of them began to run for the ship.

Acnologia landed in front of them and roared causing the forest they were in to be destroyed, only leaving a barren wasteland instead, Gildarts stood "His is only playing with us" everyone turned as a massive power spike of magical energy flared from Harry, he stared at Acnologia in rage, Acnologia tilted his giant head, this one was powerful for an insect. Harry appeared above Acnologia's head " **Solar Phoenix's Solar Flare Hammer** ".

Harry slammed his clamped hands onto Acnologia's head causing him to dip a bit, Harry looked at the mages "Are you going or not?" he looked back at Acnologia "And you, destroy my forest will you? I am going to beat you into fucking oblivion" he continued to smash into Acnologia with different attacks. Makarov threw off his shirt and began to grow, he grabbed Acnologia in a head lock and shouted at Harry "Go with the others, get to the ship, I'll hold him here".

The Fairy Tail mages began to argue as tick marks appeared on Makarov's face "DO YOU WISH TO DEFY YOUR MASTER'S LAST WISHES, NOW GET TO THE SHIP!" Laxus grabbed Natsu and Gildarts grabbed Harry as the group ran into the forest, Makarov watched them go 'Live my children, do not shed tears for this old man' he then growled at Acnologia "YOU WILL NOT HARM MY CHILDREN" he started to push the dark dragon back.

(Tenrou Island-Forest-X784)

Natsu and Harry broke free of the grips and glared at them "We" "Are" "Not" "Leaving" "Him" "Behind" they finished in unison, Erza spoke up "How do you expect to beat that dragon?" Natsu turned to Harry who nodded "We are Slayers, we are Fairy Tail, there is no enemy that we cannot beat, no obstacle we cannot overcome, now, who are we?" "Fairy Tail" "We can't hear you?" "FAIRY TAIL" Harry and Natsu nodded "Better, now let's go save our master" they group ran back the way they came from.

(Back with Makarov)

Makarov landed on the ground in pain as Acnologia leaned over him with a wide open maw, Makarov began to laugh 'At least I die with no regrets' he tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes, only to open them again when he heard running, he saw Natsu and Harry run past him and jump on the dragon "Natsu, Harry" "Not now Gramps" "We're a bit busy Master" Acnologia threw Makarov away, who shrank as he hit the wall, he looked up to see Laxus and Erza stood over him ready to fight.

"Erza, Laxus, you two as well" Laxus chuckled "I was ready to leave you behind but those two, those two just couldn't do it, they weren't raised that way, and neither was Fairy Tail, they weren't just gonna leave an old geezer like you behind" Makarov had tears in his eyes and a smile on his face "You damn brats". Natsu jumped at one of Acnologia's wings " **Fire Dragon's Piercing Talon** " he slammed his foot down on the wing causing two of the scales to be dislodged.

Harry quickly created a portal to his pocket dimension and had them fall into that, he then jumped on the other wing " **Solar Phoenix's Piercing Feathers** " he jumped into the air and shot off several sharp feather like fire shots which tore through several scales which then fell into the portal that Harry created. Wendy jumped up and aimed for Acnologia's knees " **Sky Dragon's Air Cutters** " several blades of wind ripped through several of the scales causing them to fall into the pocket dimension.

Gajeel jumped up " **Iron Sand** " tons of sand like metal fragments flew into the air above Acnologia and transformed into a giant guillotine which then fell onto Acnologia's wings causing giant cuts to run along them. The Fairy Tail mages all stood next to Laxus who began to emit massive amounts of lightning and magical power "Alright you guys, lets hit this over grown lizard with everything we've got, I don't want to hear excuses, if you all hit him with all of your magic and I smack his with 10,000,000 volts of lightning, he'll learn never to mess with Fairy Tail again".

The thunder legion stared in awe "Laxus" Wendy smiled "Be careful" Gajeel and Gray grinned, Natsu and Harry both looked at Laxus "Laxus?" "You two had best get out of the way cause here it comes" Harry jumped off Acnologia " **Solar Phoenix's Phoenix Form** " Harry was consumed by flames before emerging from them as a giant Phoenix, that was a quarter of the size of Acnologia, he quickly grabbed Natsu and flew away from Acnologia as the others attacked.

" **Raging Bolt** " " **Heaven's Wheel** " " **Super Freezing Arrow** " " **Water Nebula** " " **Solid Script: Fire** " " **Gate of the Archer, Sagittarius: Hail of Arrows** " " **Evil Explosion** " " **Dark Ecriture: Pain** " " **Barrion Formation** " " **Fairy Machinegun** " the attacks all combined into one before smashing into Acnologia casing a giant bubble of magic, Laxus growled as Acnologia didn't seem to care "This guy is just laughing at us, time to see what you Dragon Slayers can do".

A voice appeared in his head 'And you as well, Laxus, enter your dragon force' Laxus entered his dragon force before being picked up by Harry in his Phoenix form, he was brought up to the rest of them " **Sky Dragon Roar** " " **Iron Dragon Roar** " " **Fire Dragon Roar** " " **Lightning Dragon Roar** " the Phoenix form released a torrent of plasma which joined forces with the roars which all merged together "UNISON RAID" the attack hit Acnologia sending him flying backward roaring in anger, embarrassment and pain.

Everyone cheered as Acnologia disappeared below the waves the dragon slayers landed as did Harry as he reverted back to his human form, they all shook their heads "This isn't over, yes we managed to hurt him but he is more powerful than all of us and he will not underestimate us again". As Natsu said this Acnologia flew up from the waves and flew up into the sky, Mavis appeared in front of them all "First Master?" she looked at Makarov "Third, you have become old".

Makarov sweat dropped "What?" Mavis shook her head "No time, I need a few more minutes to be able to stop the next major attack but that means that there has to be someone willing to go and fight" everyone stared in shock. Makarov went to move only to have a strong grip on his shoulder, he turned to see Natsu staring at him "No Gramps, this is something we have to do" he, Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus and Harry was walked away from the group.

Erza rushed to stop them on for a giant wall of fire to appear, Mavis looked at them and nodded, she looked at Harry "Harry" Harry turned to her "yes Casper" everyone looked confused as Mavis giggled "You know the spell I am going to cast, you know the cost" Harry nodded "See you when you get back" she smiled and skipped over. She kissed him and his eyes widened before he returned it, they both pulled back "How?" she winked "I used a small amount of magic to become Psychical just for that, now go".

Natsu and the others shot off into the sky "There is five of us, two unison raid dragon slayer attacks and one Phoenix secret art should give us enough time" the others nodded as Natsu and Laxus breathed in " **Roar of the Lightning Flame Dragon** " the roar crashed into Acnologia stopping him from attacking for them moment, Gajeel and Wendy then attack " **Roar of the Iron Sky Dragon** " the second unison raid roar hit Acnologia causing him to stop again.

"Pesky Humans" Harry snorted "My turn" she enveloped himself in plasma " **Phoenix Slayer Secret Art: Burning Plasma, Solar Flare Strike** " his magic turned into the form of a Phoenix which in turn flew at Acnologia crashing into his chest. After the smoke dissipated everyone could see a giant burn mark and some melted scales on his chest "Damn bird, take this" Acnologia roared as he released a giant breath attack, hitting all of the dragon slayers causing them and their Exceeds to fall into the ocean, it then flew at the island where it met a golden shield before the island disappeared, Acnologia flew off in victory.


	8. Chapter 8: Back Home to Fairy Tail

(A boat near Tenrou Island-X784)

Two woman sat in a boat staring at where Tenrou Island used to be, the dark haired woman quickly used her magic, arc of time, to collect up and remove all of the access water from the slayers and Exceeds who had fallen int the ocean, she then had them brought over to the boat "Ultear, what are we going to do with them?" "We are going to take them to Fairy Tail" "But Ultear, we are wanted" "Yes, but it is the right thing to do" a male voice responded, "Good answer".

Ultear and the younger girl looked over in shock at Harry who had woken up, he quickly moved himself onto the boat "This isn't going to be large enough, **Capitulum Quintum** " the boat expanded until it was large enough to fit all of them onto it, Harry then helped Ultear lay them on the boat. Harry then threw a lopsided grin at the two "Hello, I don't believe we have been introduced, my name is Harry Solaris, Phoenix Slayer of Fairy Tail as of about half an hour to an hour ago".

Ultear chuckled "Ultear Milkovich, former member of Grimoire Heart and Arc of Time mage" the pink haired girl spoke up "Meredy Milkovich, daughter of Ultear, Former member of Grimoire Heart and Maguilty Sense Mage" Harry nodded "Nice to meet you, thanks for saving us from drowning" "Anytime, we kinda feel guilty about trying to attack your guild" another male voice responded, "Don't worry about it, we were all there at the end of it and no one had permanent damage so you are fine".

The three of them turned to Natsu who was up and grinning at them "Nice to meet you both by the way, Natsu Dragneel, Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail, and I have a way of getting the council to avoid trying to arrest you two". Ultear raised an eyebrow "And how would you do that? You aren't exactly known for your intelligence" Natsu turned his head to the side "Fine, if that's how it is going to be, I won't tell you".

The other Slayers and Exceeds had woken by this point and were chuckling/giggling at Natsu's attitude, Ultear grinned teasingly "Aww, did I hurt your feelings?" Natsu grinned "Nope, but I know it is going to annoy you that you don't know what I am planning because of your curiosity" Ultear scowled at him causing them all to laugh at her "Aren't you supposed to be sick on transportation?" all of the slayers instantly turned green and leaned overboard "Why did you remind us".

Ultear burst into laughter and Meredy just looked at the lot of them "You are all so weird" Natsu grinned weakly "Thanks" before leaning back over the edge. Harry growled at the sickness "Fuck this shit, **Remedium Motus Languorem Maxima** " all of the dragon slayers gained back their normal colours and grinned at Harry "Thanks Harry" Harry nodded "Anytime, I am good for more than just my Phoenix powers".

(A few Hours later)

Ultear, Meredy, the Slayers and the Exceeds were sat around a fire eating some animals that the slayers had killed earlier "So, what is this idea of yours Natsu?" Natsu grinned "You two will be joining Fairy Tail, and Laxus will be re-joining as well, we will need him". Laxus looked at him in shock "Natsu" Natsu shook his head "No Laxus, we Slayers are Siblings, and we will stick by each other, you will be coming back with us".

Laxus nodded with tears in his eyes, Meredy and Ultear finally snapped out of their shock "Natsu, we were part of a dark guild" Gajeel chuckled "Gihihi, so was I, I was part of Phantom Lord and we attacked Fairy Tail too, and they accepted me, with all of us giving a good word for you, you'll be able to join". Wendy nodded "And if the council tries to disband Fairy Tail again" all of the Slayers released a massive amount of magic before reabsorbing it.

(Magnolia-2 days later)

Meredy, Ultear, the slayers and the Exceeds all got off the train and walked towards the guild, the slayers all stopped and smelt the air before growling, Meredy spoke up "What's wrong?" Natsu growled "We have uninvited guests at the guild" the lot of them rushed towards the guild.

(Fairy Tail Guild Hall)

Macau growled "You are lying" Doranbolt shook his head as tears ran down his face "No, I was there, everyone is dead, we saw the slayers all fall into the ocean under Acnologia after being hit directly by his roar, before it hit the island vaporising it, they are all dead, I am so sorry". Romeo fell to his knees and cried until they all heard a boisterous voice, a very familiar one "Don't believe these idiots, they were miles away on ships hiding like cowards whilst we were fighting for our lives".

Everyone turned to see Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus, Happy, Lily and Carla stood at the door, they walked in, Doranbolt smiled "Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus, you lot are alive, thank Mavis" they all looked at him in shock before Wendy tilted her head "He is being…sincere, he cares about us" Natsu looked at Wendy before nodding and turning to Doranbolt "Thank you for your concern" he turned to the Fairy Tail mages "Jet, do me a favour, get the stamp, re-stamp Laxus as he saved us on Tenrou and then stamp the three people behind me".

Jet blinked but nodded as Natsu took control of the situation, he rushed over to Laxus who held up his Tee "Black, over my heart" jet stamped him and Laxus smiled "Thanks Jet" Jet grinned "Nice to have you back" he quickly rushed over to the other three, he went up to the black haired guy "Where do you want it and what colour?". Harry tilted his head before lifting his tee, revealing his scar covered chest "Over my heart in emerald green thanks".

Jet quickly stamped him and Harry nodded, Jet then went over to Ultear "Where and what colour?" Ultear turned "On my back between my shoulders in dark Purple" Jet stamped her before turning to Meredy "Where and what colour?" Meredy lifted her sleeve "Pink and where Natsu has his please?" Jet nodded and stamped her before rushing back to Droy's side.

Lahar noticed Meredy and Ultear "You two are both Dark Mages, you are under arrest" before he and Doranbolt could move though all of the slayers released massive auras of power "You will not touch Fairy Tail, if the council tries to disband us again, we'll crush them, do you understand me?". Lahar glared at Natsu "Are you declaring war on the council?" Harry sighed before bring up the image of the mountain range nearby in his mind, he held out his hand " **Aperta Porta** ".

A portal opened "If you gents would walk through this with me and I will show you exactly why you don't understand what you are dealing with" Harry walked through the portal and Lahar and Doranbolt followed him".

(The Mountain range)

Harry closed the portal "Now gents, here is what I mean by you don't understand, watch closely" he turned to the largest mountain in the area and pointed his hand at it " **Bombarda** " a small red light flew out of his hand and shot at the mountain which then exploded into nothing but dust. Harry turned back to the two mages who were looking at where the mountain used to be in awe "And that was one of my weaker spells and Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy and likely Laxus are all stronger than me, shall we return?".

The two mages nodded and Harry imagined the Fairy Tail guild hall before holding his hand out again " **Aperta Porta** " the portal re-appeared and the three mages walked through it".

(Fairy Tail Guild Hall)

The portal opened and the three mages walked out of it, the two council mages shivered, the Fairies all blinked "What did he do?" Doranbolt answered "He blew up the largest mountain in the nearby region…with a tiny light" everyone looked at Harry who shrugged "It was one of the weaker spells I was taught, it translates to explode, I could have used the amplified version but that could have destroyed the entire mountain range".

Everyone sweat dropped at his answer before turning back to the council members "So, did you record that? Or would you like my memory for the recording?" Doranbolt gulped "You can give us a copy of your memory?" Harry nodded and placed a finger against his head, he pulled it away and everyone saw a white strand attached to his finger, he placed the strand against an empty Lacrima and everyone blinked as it played the mountain exploding.

Harry then handed it to the council mages and smiled "Now, remember to tell them that I care about anyone I class as family, and that means Fairy Tail, so if thy try to disband us, this will be the magic council building, off you pop". The council members gulped and nodded before rushing out of the guild, Harry nodded before turning to the other mages "Hello there, I am Harry Solaris, the Solar Phoenix Slayer" "I am Ultear Milkovich, Arc of Time mage" "And I am Meredy Milkovich, Maguilty Sense mage".

Natsu grinned "Now, Fairy Tail, we have some actual good news for you, our friends are still alive" Macau blinked "but the council said" Natsu shook his head "The first master used a spell to defend them and they will appear again…Harry help me out" Harry looked thoughtful "Well the island has a diameter of about 57 miles" Natsu nodded "And the attack was that powerful" the two began pacing until they finally faced each other "Seven Years".

The others looked at them in confusion "Seven Years?" Natsu nodded "You see, Master Mavis used one of the three great Fairy Spells, Fairy Sphere, it locks them in another dimension in a form of time stasis and the time they are locked away is based on the area o effect, so the entire of Tenrou Island and the damage of the attack, so Acnologia's roar, so they will be gone for seven years" the guild burst into cheers knowing that their friends were still alive.

* * *

 **AN: Hey People, Tekky Here, now i can't decide which of these Lovely Ladies should be Natsu's Ship, can you help me out? They are:**

 **Meredy Milkovich**

 **Zera**

 **Ultear Milkovich**

 **Mirajane Strauss**

 **Hisui .**

 **Kagura Mikazuchi**

 **OC**

 **I will be putting a poll on for it, so send me a message on who you want to be with Natsu, Tek Out.**


	9. Chapter 9: A New Guild Master

(Fairy Tail Guild Hall-The next Day)

Natsu walked into the guild hall and grinned as he saw the whole of the remaining members sat there "Hello" "Hi Natsu" everyone shouted back, Natsu walked over to Macau "So, why is everyone just sat here?". Macau chuckled "Can you not think off any reason?" Natsu stroked his chin in thought "Maybe…a temporary guild master?" Macau nodded before walking up to the stage, he looked over everyone.

"As you all know, our friends won't be able to be returned to us for seven years, now because of this, the magic council will either demand we get a new guild master or we get shut down, I will now leave it to Laki to discuss what we found in Master Makarov's office about this subject, Laki, it's your show now" Macau walked off the stage and Laki stood up and walked onto it, she quickly pulled out a slip of paper.

Laki looked at the sheet "Now Master Makarov had suspected that he wasn't going to stay Master forever so he wrote down three applicants for the position, now the last person on the list was none other than Laxus Dreyer". People clapped but Laxus shook his head "I don't want the position, we've seen what happens when I get thrown into positions of power" Laki nodded "We understand Laxus, and I for one am glad that you have matured since the festival".

Everyone cheered and laughed at that and Laxus chuckled, Wendy jumped on his back and he quickly wrapped his arms around her legs to keep her from falling "I think you would have done just great Laxus-Nii" Laxus smiled "Thanks Wendy". Laki coughed getting everyone's attention "the person who would have been the master's first choice was Gildarts Clive but as we know, he is on Tenrou" they all nodded "So that leaves master's second choice, the heart of the guild, a person who inspires/drags people kicking and screaming to greatness, none other than Natsu Dragneel".

Natsu looked at Laki for a moment before he clicked "EH?" everyone laughed at his reaction, Ultear grinned "How very articulate of you Natsu" Natsu grumbled before turning back to Laki "You can't be serious" Laki nodded "It says right here exactly what I said, Natsu Dragneel, you were Master Makarov's second choice for guild master as you would never let anything harm us".

Some of the others started to voice their opinions "Yea, Natsu has never let us down" "He is the strongest one here bar Laxus" "He has saved us god knows how many times" "Natsu-Nii is the best" Natsu looked on in shock at the support he was being given. "I…I thought you all saw me as an annoying brat" Gajeel smirked "We do, Gihihi, but you are one of the most powerful mages here".

Natsu turned to Gajeel with a smile "Thanks Metalhead" Laxus patted Natsu on the shoulder "I think you should do it Natsu, you are the Dragon King after all, how hard could it be to keep this guild intact for someone of your power?" Natsu sighed and Wendy climbed over Laxus's shoulder and sat on it. "Go for it Natsu-Nii, I believe in you" Natsu chuckled, Meredy walked over "You pulled me an Ul back from the darkness, I think it is time to show the world the power of awesome hair".

Natsu couldn't help it, he burst into laughter "Hahahaha, so true Meredy" Natsu then looked over all of their hopeful faces and sighed with fond smile "Fine, but if I fuck up, it's all on you lot" everyone let out a laugh, Natsu walked up to the stage. He stood up straight and looked over them all with a smile "We know that are friends are alive" everyone cheered "I know some of us have had our differences in the past".

Some of them nodded "But we are a family, no matter who comes against us, there is no enemy we cannot defeat, no obstacle we cannot overcome, we are Fairy Tail and we will not bow to anyone, now, who are we?" "Fairy Tail" "I can't hear you" "FAIRY TAIL" Natsu nodded "Damn right we are, and we will not be beaten". The guild roared with happiness as Laxus used his **Lightning Body** to get to the stage "Now let's party for the new master of Fairy Tail".

The guild instantly went back to being it's crazy self, chairs were launched, beers were drank, a brawl was started, all the while Natsu was sat cross legged on the bar, he smiled as he looked over them all, Wendy went over and sat on the stool next to him "What are you thinking about Natsu-Nii?". Natsu smiled ta her before responding "Just how tight this guild is, we are going to make it through this, I will make sure of it".

As everyone was about to settle down they heard a knock on the door, everyone turned and stared at the door in disbelief "Did someone really just knock on our door?" Laxus strolled over and opened it to reveal Doranbolt "What can we do for you?" Doranbolt looked up at him and smiled thinly "A beer would be nice". Laxus blinked then nodded and pointed at the bar, Doranbolt walked over and looked at Kinana "A beer please?" Kinana nodded and poured him a beer before handing it to him.

Doranbolt took a swing before sighing and turning to Natsu "The council wants to know who your next Guildmaster is" Natsu smirked "They are not gonna like our answer" Doranbolt took another swig "And why is that?" Wendy smiled sweetly "Because Natsu-Nii is the new Guildmaster of Fairy Tail". Doranbolt almost spat out his beer "Are you serious?" Harry snickered "Nope, that was my Godfather" everyone looked at him strangely "Sorry, inside joke, my Godfather's name was Sirius".

Everyone snickered as they caught on, Happy flew over "Aye Sir, Natsu is now the Guildmaster, Natsu I wanna fish" Natsu turned to Kinana "Kinana, be a dear and get a fish from the pile for Happy would you?" Kinana smiled "Of course Master Dragneel" before walking away. Natsu almost fell off the bar "That…is gonna take some getting used to" "Aye Sir" Harry smirked "You'll get used it to, Master Dragneel" Natsu scowled at him before turning to Gajeel and Laxus "You two had best not start calling me that".

Both turned to each other before turning back with smirked "Why not? Master Dragneel" "After all, it is your title, Master Dragneel" Natsu grabbed his head and cried anime tears "Why did I take this job?" Wendy patted him on the shoulder "Because you are a symbol of hope for this guild and we needed you". Natsu smiled down at Wendy "Thank you Wendy, you always know what to say to make me feel better" Wendy smiled "No problem Natsu-Nii-Chan".

Doranbolt burst into laughter "Hahaha, Damn, the council is definitely going to hate this, this must be Fairy Tail's impression of a major fucking prank on the council right?" Natsu grinned "No, but that is a major bonus, the actual reason is a note left by Gramps, he left it behind and it had the next possible Guildmasters on it, I was his second choice" Doranbolt blinked "Who was the first?" "Gildarts".

Doranbolt the spent the next 3 hours partying and drinking with the Fairy Tail guild, he stumbled off of his seat, Natsu grabbed him "Stay for the night, you can go tomorrow" Doranbolt looked at him before nodding, Natsu had Kinana lead him to the infirmary before he turned to Harry "So, this is definitely been one of the more interesting days at the guild" Harry grinned "Well, I for one thought it was a good second day of being a guild mage" Natsu chuckled as Harry walked off.


End file.
